Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends
Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends, known in Japan as Mecha Rebels: Those Who Fight in the Skies (メカレベルズ：空に闘う者達) is a hack-and-slash/beat-em-up hybrid adventure game developed by Burst Arts and Eighting and published by Multisoft Entertainment. The director of the game is Malik Brooks, who is also the director of Power Battlers, O.K. Buster, and Petropolis. It is available for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and Nintendo Wii U. Gameplay Sky Cutter: Mecha Legends combines the elements of the hack-and-slash, beat-em-up, and adventure genres for a more entertaining experience. In Story Mode, you choose one of the seven playable characters available and complete his or her story to unlock the next character's story until you reach the Final story. In Multiplayer Mode, the players participate in a collection of missions, and the leading player wins. Mission Mode is similar to that, except only one player, and the missions take place in the stages you completed. Story Near the end of the 21st century Earth began to decay due to an apocalypse, leading to mankind living in man made space colonies. The primary army of Earth, "Earth Force", has been creating experiments so they can fight the being responsible for the apocalypse. Unfortunately, they were all killed off. One month later, Gen Hiroto, a boy who used to live on Earth with his mother, stumbled upon a mecha underneath his house. Not only him, but seven others had their own mech as well. Soon, the eight pilots will soon be locked into a war that will cost them their lives... Characters Playable Characters Gen Hiroto - A kind-hearted young boy who wishes to save his former home planet from this unknown apocalypse. He also wants to avenge his father, who was one of the soldiers killed by the leader of the invaders. He is 13 years old, has brown short hair, and blue eyes. His mech is known as the Victorio, of the Viper series of mechs. Outside his mech, he fights enemies with an electric sword. Rayne Burton - Gen's most valuable cousin and crush, Rayne's desperate among boys, even the selfish ones. Perhaps she seems to find courage within her cousin, while on the other hand her power is much stronger and she really wants to be a pilot somehow. She is 14 years old, has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is the pilot of the Valkyrie, of the Paladin series. When not using her mech, she uses her dual guns. Tyson Haywood - An ex-military soldier who quit the Earth Force years after the incident. He has heard of the mechs that were currently being made to fight the one responsible for trying to destroy Earth, but he had no interest in what the army was doing now. Tyson is 36 years old, has black short hair, and green eyes. He is the pilot of the mech Metalion, of the Leon series of mechs. Outside of his mech, Tyson's main weapon is a machine gun. Rachel Diane Diaz - an former racer once popular on Earth, nicknamed the "Speed Queen." She lost interest and quit racing after the apocalypse on Earth. However, she witnessed that her car was being demolished during an accident. Rachel became angry and went to find a mech so she can avenger her former honor of racing. She is 25 years old, has purple eyes, and long magenta hair. The mech she uses is the Vixen, of the Leon series of mechs. Rachel uses a long sword as her weapon. Hilary Olives - Rayne's childhood friend from Earth. He was severely injured from an accident upon entering Colony 16. His left arm and legs were replaced with cybernetics, and Oliver never felt the same way again. One day, he snuck out of his hospital and escaped his colony using a mech. Hilary is 14 years old, with brown eyes and green hair. Oliver is the pilot of the Paladin mech, Archangel. Because he has cybernetics, Hilary uses his arm guns and jets for his weapons. Ayako Furagawa - A gentle female samurai and Rayne's rival. She left her family and bodyguards to find a mech to pilot so she can save Earth, but the actual point is to let Gen be her friend before Rayne find out that she's in love for him. Her powers are consisted of the Deadly Blade that searches for immortal demons. She is the pilot of the Mega Oni, the Leon mech. Ayako uses her sword in battle. Christopher Evans & Rani Lansbury - Christopher was a scientist who was scripting ways to take back Earth and kill the entity of the apocalypse. He was aided by Rani, a tech-magician like her father. The two decided to work together to save the Earth alongside the others. Christopher is 22 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, whereas Rani is 18 years old with orange hair and cyan eyes. They are both pilots of the Duogard, the Vulcan Mech. Christopher fights with a laser gun while Rani attacks using her spell book. Non-playable characters Ron-2k - a humanoid weasel robot created by an unknown race from a different planet. He, along with the plant sentinel Ed and mole sentry Moe, were sent to the colonies to set a bomb that will destroy them. But of course, the pilots were in his way and defeated him countless times. Ron is a weasel with tan metal, his plant Ed has green metal with pink "petals" that act as jets, and Moe has brown metal and drill claws. They are pilots of the Vulcan mech, Tornado. Outside their mech, Ron uses his flamethrower, Ed shoots pollen-shaped bombs out of his head, and Moe attacks with her drill claws. Ryoma & Juu - two ninja warriors and Ayako's bodyguards. They were sent to find Ayako and make sure she was safe. But Tyson, Christopher and Rani got in their way couple of times, which led to them being enemies. Ryoma and Juu both have brown hair and black eyes, and they are between the ages of 20. They both pilot the Leon mech, Komainu. When not in their mechs, Ryoma and Juu fight with their respective katanas, Ao no Honoo (Blue Flame) and Aka no Kouri (Red Ice). The Foreseer - A haywire mech that escaped its colony and started to attack the other colonies. It can be stated that the mech was hacked by a virus sent by DEATH, which caused its system to become out of control. Rayne and Ayako attempt to shut it down, but to no avail. But then Hilary came and he shut it down using his cybernetics. The Foreseer has no specific mech class, but it is considered to be a Paladin. DEATH - The true antagonist of the game. It is an android that was sent to Earth to kill everyone and everything on Earth. It was also responsible for hacking The Foreseer and making it destroy all of the colonies. The pilots encounter it on Earth, so they can finally reclaim the world. DEATH is an android with black cybernetics and a visible brain on its head. It fights with electric swords and rockets. It controls a giant mech known as the Overlord, a mech of the Dragon series, a class superior to other mech classes. Extras The Ron n' Friends Show - Akin to Monokuma's Theatre and Murmur's Future Diary, The Ron n' Friends Show plays after the end of every story cleared. It follows Ron, Ed, and Moe on random adventures and they end up either battered or broken. They can all be viewed in the Extras menu. Super Sky Cutter - a 16-bit rendition of the original game. You play as the original seven (or eight, counting either Christopher of Rani) playable characters through 8 levels. You will encounter either Ron-2k, Ryoma & Juu, or The Foreseer. The final boss is DEATH. Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Hack and Slash Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Multisoft Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mecha Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games